Senses
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Not many people know what it's like to lose it all. Alphonse does. Yaoi. Elricest! Don't like, don't read. One shot.


_**Senses**_

There are five senses. Sight, smell, touch, taste and sound. And for years ... I could only use a few of those. The years I traveled with my brother are priceless to me. Even though I could not taste the things I wanted to, smell the things I wanted to. Touch the things I wanted to. And even when I had finally regained all the things I had lost ... I lost again. I lost my beloved brother. I lost all those precious memories. But I knew that someday, he had to come back to me. And that they would too.

Someday did come. I was able to be with the one person I loved more than anyone, treasured more than anything again. My older brother. We were stuck in a strange world, one that Brother had lived in far longer than I. We were separated from everyone we knew, everyone else who loved us. Part of me was selfish. Part of me didn't care. I had Brother back, and that's really all that mattered to me. But just having him back almost wasn't enough. I tried to hide my true feelings but it was too hard. I couldn't stand not being able to have my brother the way I wanted. One night, I finally broke down and told him exactly what I felt. And that one night, he smiled at me gently, and captured my lips with his.

Now I was able to feel all the things I had wanted and wished to feel since I was younger. Since I had fallen in love. I only fell in love once, and I knew I would never love anyone else again. Brother was sweet and gentle as he taught me, even though he was blushing himself. His kisses were soft, growing deeper every time I pressed closer to him. His fingers fumbled nervously to take off my clothes, allthewhile I was trying to undo his. We were both unsure of what exactly we were doing, or why or if it was wrong, all we knew was that we wanted each other, and we needed each other **now**, and there was no stopping it. I could hear myself crying out Brother's name at different times as his lips and his hands drifted over me, the strange heat inside me growing and growing as he moved further down my body. Each time he hesitated and I peeked open my eyes, I saw his golden eyes looking up into mine, still questioning, still asking permission for everything. And each time I begged him to continue. This was something I had dreamed of happening for a long time and there was no way I was about to refuse him.

He was still slow as he continued, even though I felt him trembling with anticipation, I knew he wanted to take me at that moment, but he'd rather not hurt me. It did hurt when Brother was finally inside me, but it was almost a _good_ kind of hurt. The sight of him above me, the way I could smell him because he was so close, the feeling of him pressing into me again and again, the taste of his mouth when he kissed me, the sound of his voice moaning and saying my name ... It was as if there was no pain at all. I was one with Brother now and that made me feel better than I had ever felt in my life. I held him tight, not seeming to be able to catch my breath, everything finally ending in a gasp after he whispered in my ear.

"_Alphonse_."

Even after he had finally collapsed as well, murmuring my name softly as if I would disappear if he didn't reassure himself that I was under him, I still held onto him just the same. Trying to make sure I hadn't just dreamt the whole thing, that my older brother was there, and did love me and just proved it to me a hundred-fold. I almost cried, realizing it was true, and I asked him to stay forever. He just kissed me softly, his voice sounding absolutely beautiful when he spoke.

"_There's no place I'd rather go_. _I always want to be here with you._"

The sight of my brother's bright eyes, the smell of his warm body, the feeling of his breath against my skin, the taste of his lips that wouldn't leave me, the sound of his reassuring words ... all this reminded me that I was definitely no longer a boy trapped in a suit of armor. But rather a young man who was in love, free to finally feel all the things he wanted to. And I was more than grateful for all the senses I had regained. Nothing could ever replace all the things my Brother made me feel. And I never wanted to leave that moment in time as long as I lived.


End file.
